


That One Time They Do It Outside

by panda_desu



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Tenimyu RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_desu/pseuds/panda_desu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takuma cries out</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time They Do It Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverWind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWind/gifts).



It is a fine spring morning. The snow has started to melt and colors have appeared here and there on the elaborate and exquisite garden. Birds chirping to one another, hopping from a branch to another branch. There's a large fish pond in the middle of the garden, its surface calm and only disrupted once in a while when a fish jumps along with the rhythm of a bamboo fountain hitting the stone. 

It's a perfect time to spend morning outside. The servants has laid out a carpet on the gazebo erected on top of the pond, complete with refreshments to enjoy. Takuma lays on his side, elbow perches on a recliner to support his weigh. He closes his eyes as a soft breeze sweeps over his handsome face. He sighs. He then eyes the heap of sweets and cakes in front of him but finds them uninviting at the moment. He sighs loudly. 

It's a fine spring morning and he is bored.

He's thinking of going outside, take a ride on his beloved horse or maybe he can make some of his retainers to play tag with him in the wood. But he finds that he doesn't really want to move. His servants are trying to amuse him by playing some music, asking him to write poem, playing karuta and other games but none works. He dismisses them with a wave of hand.

Takuma closes his eyes and lets the soft breeze lulls him in to sleep, at least it calms his mind. As soon as his body relaxes, a figure appears at the back of his mind. A small smile tugs on his lips and then a soft sigh follows. The image of a lover, a lover whom he hasn't seen for quite some time. If only that person was there with him, Takuma won't be so bored. He'd have something to do.

The figure inside his head smiles; a small rather wicked smile on such a handsome face. The last time they are together, his lover didn't let him sleep for two days and left him some souvenirs on several parts of his body. Takuma whimpers softly at the memory. His body aches and vaguely remembering the sensation of being pinned down and affectionately tortured. His lover may enjoys teasing him but Takuma takes his own pleasure, not from being teased but he likes to think that he's actually the one who has control over their little games; he likes watching the glint in his lover's eyes as he watches Takuma writhes, the sexy voice he whispers in to Takuma's ear, the smug smile when Takuma begs and begs to be released and most importantly, his lover's expression when he finally takes Takuma and let himself lost and explode inside him.

His toes twitch as the sensation of the memory starts to take effect. His penis grows warm and is throbbing deliciously with each passing second. Takuma starts to even his breathing but knows that it is futile. He needs to find some release and this is the only time he lets himself lose control because no way he will do so in the presence of his lover. His hand moves south, touching himself through the fabric of the hakama and silk kimono he's wearing. He tugs, slowly at first then gradually goes faster. He can feel himself dripping wet, along with the image of his lover kissing him and whispering to his ear. The fabric rubs against his burning skin. He hisses at the sensation but it's not at all uncomfortable. He cups his hand on the head, making small circular movement until he can feel the soft fabric rubs against the slit of his manhood. Takuma cries out.

Almost. Takuma takes a deep breath and slows down. He tugs gently now, biting his lip. He doesn't want to finish just yet. He wants more. He needs more. And he knows what he needs to do. He slips off his hakama and casts it aside. Tugging softly on his kimono, he rolls over. With his head laying comfortably on a recliner, Takuma raises his hips to the air. The spring breeze sweeps against his naked hot skin and he sighs at it. It feels so good, rather exposed like that. He reaches down again to touch himself, going back to the rhythm where he left off. He moans a little. His other hand follows to caress his own buttocks. He squeezes one cheek, then the other one. Then his fingers move to spread the cheeks, revealing his opening. He caresses it with a finger and Takuma moans. He can feel himself twitching down there. He pushes at it, gently then going back squeezing at the cheek while his other hand keeps moving up and down his rigid staff, already shamelessly dripping clear liquid on to the silk carpet beneath him. He teases his opening several times until he finally has enough and pushes his middle finger in. 

He moans low at the intrusion, letting his finger moving in and out of his body. His hips move, too. His finger turns, finding that sweet spot inside and presses there until he mewls and tugs faster on his penis. Takuma is panting. Both of his hands move in synch, bringing out the pleasure he's been seeking. He's so close, so close to his release when suddenly he feels someone grabs his wrist and pulls out his hand from inside his body. Then a pair of hands grab on his hips, pulling him backward to slam in a big, blunt, hot staff inside him. Takuma cries in shock. His breathing hitches at said person bury himself deep inside Takuma. His hand claws around one hand on his hips and he is ready to push away and curses but his body adjusted quickly to the new intruder.

This thickness. This familiar heat pulsing inside him. This firm hold. He knows this person. So he moans softly, moving his hips to perfectly fit the other person, and moans again appreciatively at that. He lifts up his body and turns around slightly, just enough to see the other guy. His hands touches that man's cheek and Takuma kisses him.

"I was thinking about you," he whispers in front of his lover's lips.

His lover smirks, "I was hoping so," he says, kissing Takuma lovingly on the cheek. One of his hands leaves Takuma's hips, circling to the front to enclose around Takuma's penis. His eyes glint as Takuma moans. "It's very nice to see you again, Ue-sama."

"Oh, good gods, Teruma," Takuma protests as he pushes back to make his lover sits down so he can sit on his lover's lap. His lover grunts softly because of the movement and Takuma does, too, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that when we're like this," He gasps as Teruma shifts to a more comfortable position and holds Takuma from behind. 

Teruma runs both of his hands to caress Takuma's creamy white thighs. He stops near Takuma's pelvic and let his thumbs rub against the skin of Takuma's inner thighs, so close but not close enough. "Forgive me, Ue-sama but you are my lord and it is unacceptable to call you with other names."

He hooks a finger on Takuma's kimono collar and pulls it down to reveal Takuma's neck and nape that always look delicious to his eyes. He let the tip of his fingers run a ghostly caress across that skin, watching how Takuma shivers at the touch. Teruma remembers he left several bite marks there the last time. He doesn't know how Takuma excuses himself if someone saw and asked about those marks but then again, he is the lord; no one would dare to ask him such question. They would surely talk, though and Teruma smirks at that. They are not being discreet with that they do, after all. Whatever people think about, this beautiful lord is his and he likes making people think that he's the one who could do those things to their lord.

He traces the line of Takuma's kimono collar down to the front and pulls them aside. He dugs down to bite Takuma's shoulder. The other man throws his head back, resting it comfortably on Teruma's shoulder while his hand takes one of Teruma's hands and guides it to touch his throbbing member. 

"Whatever you say," Takuma hisses. He doesn't really care what Teruma calls him, really. At least not at the moment because he only wants Teruma to touch him. Teruma's big hand once again closes around his penis and Takuma clasps his own hand around Teruma's hand, guiding the man to move and soon enough, Takuma lets himself moaning, "Ah... yesss... I really miss this... Mmh..."

Teruma laughs a little, totally amused by his lord and lover. He obeys Takuma for a moment; moving his hand, pulling softly, pressing here and there. Teruma's free hand moves to run across Takuma's chest, toying with the rosy buds of his nipples. Takuma bucks at the touch, his back arching as if chasing more of the touch. Teruma caresses Takuma's belly before going up again, letting his fingers brush against Takuma's chest. He pinches a nipple then quickly moves to caress the side of Takuma's body. Takuma grumbles and turns his head to claim a kiss from Teruma. He bites Teruma's lower lip impatiently and Teruma smirks.

His hand squeezes Teruma's waist softly, his other hand tugging not too gently at Takuma's shaft. "You know I won't make it easy for you, Ue-sama. It's been a long time," he whispers against Takuma's lips. 

"Gods, how do you even manage that when you're already inside me," Takuma moves his hips and squeezes down to make a point.

Teruma bites his lip to hold back a groan. Him not moving things further along doesn't mean he's not being tempted by the feel of Takuma's body around him, how Takuma squeezes every time his hips move along with their joined hands around Takuma's penis. Being inside Takuma is always the best feeling but he's not there yet. He's not enticed enough. 

"Are you saying that we're just going to do it like this?" he asks his lord, moving hip hips once, just to tease Takuma.

Both of Takuma's hands shot upward to cling around Teruma's neck. He caresses that neck and laughs, "It's never going to happen with you, right?" He shifts and turns around to fully face his lover. His long legs wraps around Teruma's waist - kimono tousled and tangled around - and he starts to move his hips, bringing Teruma to move in and out of his body. He moans and kisses his lover, "And here I thought I'm the lord. Aah... that feels good..."

It's now Teruma's turn to laugh and grunts a little. He throws both of his arms around Takuma, hand caressing the other man's back and down to squeeze Takuma's butt cheek. "Please do forgive me, Ue-sama. What do you propose we should do, then?" He nips on Takuma's lower lip, moving down to his chin and ravishes the delicious neck exposed before him.

Takuma throws his head back, humming at the sensual small bites Teruma showers him with, "Mmh... up to you, Teruma-dono," he sighs.

"Tell me exactly," Teruma states, dipping his teeth in to the side of Takuma's delicious neck. "Tell me exactly what do you want us to do." His hips jerk upward, burying himself deeper in to Takuma's body.

"Ahn!" Takuma cries out. He crushes their lips together. His hips move faster as Teruma stops moving. "I want..." he pants between kisses, "I want to... be... on top...of you. I want to... make you... beg.... Ah, Teruma..."

The corner of Teruma's lips curls in to a smirk, he cups Takuma's face with both hands and kisses him tenderly. The movement of Takuma's hip slows down as he's kissing Teruma back. "As you wish," he whispers, dropping small kisses across Takuma's beautiful face. He pulls himself out of Takuma's body, making the other moans somewhat in protest but Takuma soon kisses him as Teruma rubs the tip of his penis with a thumb.

The taller man lets himself being pushed down to the floor, enjoying the view as Takuma climbs on top of him. He truly is beautiful. The span of creamy white skin - revealed here and there and peeking from under the disheveled fine silk blue kimono fabric, the softly defined muscles which move and twitch with his every move, the soft tint of red on his cheek and not to mention the throbbing erection he has - standing proud and almost begging to be ravished. 

Takuma smiles down at his lover. He knows Teruma is enjoying himself and Takuma takes his own time to watch Teruma, as well. The freakishly tall handsome guy has been his lover for quite some time. They are friends at first and Teruma is the only person who shares the agony of growing up as a son of mistress taken up to be raised as the heir of the clan because his father has no other male offspring. Everyone in the household is never impolite but they are not being sincerely nice, either. But Takuma has learned not to let them get to him and all thanks to Teruma who always stands behind him. It really is a plus bonus when they became lovers. He certainly doesn't mind it. 

He puts his hands on Teruma's chest and caresses gently. Teruma is handsome, not strikingly so but he does have nice cheekbones and gorgeous jaw line. His smile always looks a bit crooked, with one corner of his lips lifted a bit higher. He is a smart man and Takuma loves seeing him working on numbers and records. If those books and scrolls inside Teruma's working room could talk, they would've pulled a protest against how many times that room is desolated. 

Takuma smiles his own devilish smile and Teruma shoots his hand upward to run his thumb across it. Takuma catches that hand, kissing the digits so lovingly and playfully bites one or two. His lower part throbs as he sees Teruma's eyes alight at his ministration. He inserts Teruma's index finger in to his mouth and sucks at it. Smiling, he takes Teruma's other hand, too and ties Teruma's wrists together with his inner sash. He frown a little as the knot seems to slip loose easily.

"Can you do it?" Teruma lifts an eyebrow at him.

"I'll manage," Takuma snaps and finally able to tie the knot properly. "Not too tight, I hope?" he raises an eyebrow at his lover.

"Don't worry about me," his lover chirps, moving his ties hands down to cup Takuma's throbbing erection. "You seems ready to burst any moment soon," he smirks, pressing a thumb on a specific spot which he knows to be Takuma's weak point.

Takuma closes his eyes, cursing silently for being caught off guard. His body trembles and his hips jerk. His hand clutches around Teruma's tied ones as he spills himself all over Teruma's stomach, spoiling the fabric of Teruma's kimono. As the sensation subsides, the beautiful lord pouts at his lover. He pinches Teruma's nipple none too gently, "You have no permission to do that," he scowls.

Teruma looks totally amused, though. "Forgive me, Ue-sama." He murmurs as he pulls Takuma's collar, forcing his lover to bend down so Teruma can kiss him. Takuma sulks a little although he doesn't refuse the kiss. He forces his way inside Teruma's mouth, flicking against Teruma's tongue and moves to explore inside. Teruma doesn't let him get his way, meeting Takuma half way, dancing around Takuma's tongue sensually. He hums from the back of his throat and enjoying how the sound resonates inside their mouths, sending shivers down their spines. He grunts a little when he wants to pull his lover closer to him since his hands are tied. The best he can do is pulling on Takuma's collar and this annoys the man a bit. 

Takuma smirks a bit, licking Teruma's lower lip. He nips at it hungrily and sucks with greed. He totally loves kissing Teruma. Most of the time, when he's feeling rather down, he'd look for his lover and they'd kiss for a long time and everything is alright. But now kissing it's not enough. He shifts, trying to move away from his lover since he needs to move and Teruma squirming underneath him is kind of annoying. 

He's about to lift his body when Teruma startles him by putting his hands on Takuma's chest and pushes him down to the floor. Takuma yelps as his head bumps against the hard surface. He curses and raises his head to throw a protest at his lover. "What the---"

Teruma is quick, though. He climbs over his lord, pinning his weight down on Takuma's stomach. Takuma doesn't know how Teruma does it but the taller man has managed to free his hands from the sash and currently working very fast and efficiently. He takes both of Takuma's hands, turning him around so Takuma is half lying on his side; securely tying both of Takuma's hand behind. He turns Takuma again, nudging rather forcefully with his knee. Takuma squirms, trying to resist but Teruma is heavier than him.

"Teruma!" He spats.

Teruma doesn't listen to him and reaches out to take Takuma's loosen obi. With one hand, he bends Takuma's leg and ties around Takuma's knee. He does the same with the other knee until Takuma is lying with both legs bent, bound, and exposed before his eyes. His eyes gleam and Takuma gulps at the look inside those dark orbs. He shifts and squirms, trying to no avail to get out of the bound.

Teruma's deep chuckle irks him even more. "This is not what I want," Takuma demands, still squirming around.

Teruma licks his lower lip, enjoying the view laid in front of him to the fullest. He can feel that sensation he's looking for building inside him. He reaches out to take Takuma's shaft in his hand and presses not too lightly.

"You know that for some cases, I have trouble following orders, Ue-sama," he says nonchalantly, raising an eyebrow to his lover. "Now, shall we continue?" His thumb moves, pressing on that particular spot again until Takuma's body arches and the man moans.

"Damn it, Teruma~"

Teruma smirks and Takuma knows that he won't win. So he lies there, taking a deep breath, and fixes a challenging look to his lover. "Good boy," Teruma murmurs as he tugs on the knot around Takuma's knee, as if assuring that it won't come off so easily. "You know you'll love this, Ue-sama."

Takuma averts his eyes sideways. He can't deny that being tied down like that, fully exposed to Teruma like that, does excite him. Teruma's hand jerking him also feels extremely good. He starts to moan, going loud or soft along with Teruma's movement. His toes curl and his hips lifted from the floor, chasing more of the touch but Teruma uses his hands to steady him. Teruma's other hand goes up to caress Takuma's chest and once again plays with his nipples. 

"Mmmh... faster..." he moans, arching his back. 

His wish fulfilled. Teruma jerks fast until Takuma's whole body is taut and he's this close to coming again then leaves the throbbing erection alone. Takuma groans his protest as Teruma goes to kiss his thigh, instead. Teruma blows a soft breath against the leaking tip of Takuma's erection and licks with the tip of his tongue, making it twitch a little. Takuma wants to kick his lover but he can't. Not with the force he wants to, at least. Teruma laughs and wraps his hand around Takuma's length again. He's going really slowly, now.

"You evil man," Takuma gasps.

"You love me," Teruma chirps.

"You know perfectly well I do," Takuma have to admit. He closes his eyes, the wave hasn't really left him yet and it's now coming in small ripples, teasing his senses but not strong enough to get him off the edge. "Aaaah... how long are you...mmh... going to make me wait?"

"Long enough," Teruma states, licking the tip again. He tastes the bittersweet taste and moving up to share it with Takuma. 

Takuma welcomes the kiss, moaning into it as Teruma invades his mouth, tasting himself and Teruma at the same time. Teruma kisses his way down, dropping kisses and light nips along Takuma's chin, neck and chest. He stops when he reaches an erect nipple. He hovers over it, blowing a breath then taking small bites as if he's enjoying hard candy. He covers his teeth with his lips and gives a quite hard bite that makes Takuma moans. Two of Teruma's fingers are offered in front of Takuma's lips and Takuma blinks at them for a moment. He then takes it inside his mouth, licking and sucking at the digits while Teruma seduces his nipples. 

Takuma gasps as Teruma shifts his position, angling his body just so their hips meet and his own erection is pressing against Takuma's opening. The earlier sensation of Teruma's body inside him makes Takuma moans desperately and he moves his hips, trying to make Teruma pushes inside. Teruma doesn't budge. He only presses lightly, enjoying how Takuma's opening pulsing against the tip of his own erection. It's tempting but it's all he needs for now. But he moves, rubbing his penis against the cleft of Takuma's butt, slowly building hope inside Takuma every time the tip of Teruma's erection hit his opening. 

The beautiful lord moans, moving his hip in sync with his lover. "Ah, good gods, Terumaa..."

"This feels good?" Teruma whispers against Takuma's neck, moving upward to nibble on Takuma's earlobe. As an emphasize, he grabs Takuma's hips and grinds harder, threatening to actually thrusting in to Takuma's body.

Takuma gasps sharply. "Yes... Oh, yes... Unh... More, give me more..."

Teruma laughs, "Well, aren't you greedy." He let Takuma sucks on two of his fingers again and sitting up. Takuma groans his protest but quickly shutting up as Teruma cups his buttocks. Takuma grimaces as his bare back brushes against the hard flooring, a little bit thankful for the silk carpet or he'll have bruised back by now. Teruma positions Takuma's lower part on his lap so Takuma has to bear his own weight on the back of his shoulders. 

His lover squeezes on each of Takuma's round cheeks and Takuma cannot help to be flustered over the view of himself dangling between his bent and tied knees, ankles resting comfortably on Teruma's shoulders. Teruma lowers his head, nosing Takuma's balls while occasionally squeezing on his cheeks. His body bucks slightly when Teruma opens his mouth to suck on his balls and slowly moving up to lick on the shaft but never actually takes the whole length in his mouth. 

"Do you realize, Ue-sama? This is the first time we're doing this outside," Teruma mumbles.

Takuma blinks at him.

"Do you even realize that when you started touching yourself earlier? The servants could be watching, you know."

Takuma gulps. He doesn't really think about that, obviously. He's just... Takuma averts his eyes to the hallway. It's deserted but that doesn't mean his servants are not around. To be at the ready whenever their lord needs them is their duty, after all. 

"I don't mind, though," the tall man says, giving Takuma's penis a long lick from the bottom all the way up to the tip. And Takuma finds that he doesn't, either. Really. On the contrary, the chance of other people watching or walking in on them excites him a bit. Still, he blushes deeply at the thought.

His shoulders has started to feel numb and his hands claws the carpet under him. As if taking pity of his lover, or maybe not, Teruma starts to finger Takuma's opening, feeling it pulsing against his digit and pushes a finger in. Takuma moans. People may watch for all they like or think for all they like. Takuma has this handsome lover of his whom he know would never disappoint him.

Teruma's long finger finds its way inside; turning and curling and moving in and out of Takuma's body. As it hit his prostate, Takuma's hips jerk slightly, burying the long digit deep inside him. Teruma smirks and pushing in another finger. He doesn't meet much resistant but his lover still squeezes nonetheless. Fingers moving in and out, Teruma dugs down to ravish Takuma's balls again.

Takuma squirms, trying to get rid of the sash that tied his hands. He wants to hold Teruma, to give him direction of where he wants to be touched and how he wants to be touched. But his effort only adds the burden on his already sore shoulder joints. He pants, distracted by Teruma's skilful fingers and delicious mouth. He tries to lift up his body, using the strength of his upper body and grunts at the effort. Teruma is watching him and smiling amusedly at him. Circling one arm around Takuma's body, he hoists Takuma up to sit on his lap. Takuma grunts, leaning his body against Teruma's and kisses the man hungrily because he can't do more than that.

Teruma pulls his fingers out of Takuma's body for a moment, giving them space and time to shift and shuffle a bit. He kisses back, holding Takuma firmly and inserts his fingers again, three of them this time. Takuma moans in to Teruma's mouth. His penis is crushed between their stomachs. He can feel it twitch and begging so he moves, rubbing it against Teruma's stomach. He matches the rhythm of Teruma's fingers, moving in and out of him with alternate speed that brings him so close to the edge but quickly withdraws a second before the wave rushes over the young lord.

"Ah, please..." he whispers against Teruma's mouth, "Oh...aaah....please, Teruma...."

That smirk again. Teruma nibbles on Takuma's earlobe, teasing the soft flesh sensually. "Please what, Ue-sama?" He shoves fast and hard until Takuma moans uncontrollably.

"Aaaaaaaanh... please... give it to me," Takuma moans aloud, "Give me your cock...aah, ah! Fuck me now! Please!"

Teruma changes his speed again, now pushing deep in single hard strokes, "How, Ue-sama? How do you want me to fuck you? Say it clear and loud."

"Oh, gods! Mmnh...Fuck me hard! Aaah! Like that! Gods, Teruma.. AH!"

Teruma's eyes glint dangerously and quickly pulls his fingers off his lover. Takuma feels as if all of the strength he has left his body and he leans back, relying on Teruma to keep him from falling. Teruma pulls him close, crushing their bodies together and kisses him.

"You're so beautiful, Ue-sama," he whispers, honestly.

Takuma blushes even more. He whispers back the same compliment and the man smiles, just a little. Takuma's heart is beating harder when Teruma shifts, preparing himself for the next. He knows even Teruma won't be that evil. Teruma is kissing him again and Takuma moans softly. Teruma's hands are back caressing his buttocks again, squeezing lightly as he position himself in front of Takuma's opening. Takuma takes a deep breath in between their kiss, feeling Teruma's penis pushing against him, heat vibrating all over his body. He knows Teruma feels the same.

His lover moves, closing his eyes as he pushes in. Takuma throws his head to the back, moaning as the blunt thickness enters him. Teruma lifts Takuma's hips, even before the tip of his penis is fully inside. It's not that he has some difficulty because even though he's quite big, Takuma doesn't really resist him. He repeats it several time, just to make Takuma moans in frustration. He only laughs when Takuma bites his shoulder out of annoyance and pushes all the way in just when Takuma is totally unaware.

The young lord gasps sharply. His mind goes blank for a second, just like when Teruma suddenly caught him off guard earlier. Teruma's penis finally buried deep inside him, warm and pulsing against his inside. Takuma doesn't even have the time to adjust to the pain and he feels numb for a second. Teruma touches his chest, trailing a ghostly line along the base of Takuma's neck to his stomach. Takuma blinks away a tear and shifts, moaning softly until Teruma is comfortably seated inside him.

He should've known that Teruma won't start to make it easy for him. The man doesn't move right away and he makes sure Takuma can't move either by holding him firmly in place. As if wanting to repeat the earlier activities when he just arrived, Teruma slips one hand between their bodies to take Takuma's hard length and strokes fast. Takuma moans in to Teruma's shoulder then demanding a kiss because he just can't.

"Don't...amnh...please, fuck me...Teruma...ahn...I can't...aaah, gods, that feels good...ah! Ah!"

"Be patient, Ue-sama..." Strokes, strokes.

"I can't... Ah! Teruma... I need to... good gods, you better fuck me now..."

"Or what, Ue-sama? What could you do being tied like this?" He shoves up once, enough to make Takuma moans and curses even louder.

Takuma throws him a look. He shifts on Teruma's lap and squeezes hard down there. "I can...aah, do this..." 

It's Teruma's turn to hold his breath and curses silently. He chuckles. Half panting, he nips the tip of Takuma's nose. "Can you do more than that, though?" he teases, dipping a nail in to the slit on the tip of Takuma's penis.

Takuma cries, bucking his hips. Teruma grunts softly but he chuckles, anyway. Takuma pants, shaking his head to get rid of strayed strands of hair that falls over his eyes. His body is aching, sore in several places, he's sweating and totally helpless. He locks his eyes with Teruma, smiling to himself as he sees that look inside his lover's eyes. He leans back against Teruma's hand holding him, trying to even his breath and moves his hips slowly. His eyes drop low, breathing slowly and almost desperately.

"Please," he chokes.

That does it. Teruma pulls him in to another kiss and at the same time moving his hips in short sharp thrusts. He sucks on Takuma's protruded tongue, increasing his speed a little. Then he stops. Takuma presses his face against Teruma's cheek, licking the man's earlobe. His whispered moans excites Teruma to no end. He kisses Takuma's eyes then slowly putting the man down to lie down on the carpet. Takuma licks his lower lip, waiting. The tall guy moves again, burying himself to the hilt in sharp movement then pulling out slowly, almost completely then thrusts deep again. He repeats this in an interval.

Takuma's body jerks every time Teruma thrusts deep. He squirms, pulling his already sore arms. He doesn't know why he's still trying because his sweat only makes the sash feels even tighter around his wrists. His knees feel sore and numb, too. He wants to hug his lover, he wants to wrap his legs around him and pulling him even closer than possible. He needs to touch Teruma because heavens, he doesn't know how long before he pass out from the suppressed feeling Teruma doesn't grant him access to. 

"Teruma," he calls softly, taking the time before Teruma thrusts inside him again.

"Yes, my lord?" Teruma answers him, raising an eyebrow because Takuma somewhat using a tone he usually uses when the lord means business. He bites back a laugh because he instinctively answers in respective manner. How Takuma even manage to do that when they're in that situation is beyond him. He chuckles and repeats, "Yes, Ue-sama?" playfully now.

"Untie me, please. I want to hold you," Teruma says, apparently slipping in to authorative mode.

Teruma considers the request - or order, Teruma isn't really sure - for a moment then reaches around Takuma's back, untying his lover. Takuma sighs as the burden on his shoulders lessen. He moves his fingers, getting the feeling back on every digits then reaches up to touch Teruma's cheek, down to his neck and shoulders. He smiles sweetly and moans as Teruma continues moving. Fast and deep now while Takuma clings desperately to him.

Then Teruma stops again. Takuma takes a deep breath, running his fingers between the strands of Teruma's short hair. Teruma takes both of his hands, joining their fingers together before thrusting again. Takuma closes his eyes. Ah, yes. This is what he wants. It's coming closer again and he's ready now.

His eyes fly open as he feels Teruma's movement falters a bit. "Ah, wha---"

The tall guy smirks, taking both of Takuma's hands and ties them together again. "This way, you can still touch me, Ue-sama," he states, slipping his head between Takuma's arms, "See?"

Takuma whines at that but silently have to agree that Teruma has a point. He's quite touched, too because usually Teruma won't even listen to him. He guesses using his authorative voice does do the trick. Maybe he'll try it again in the future. But he doesn't have time to think now because Teruma is moving again, slowly, this time but making sure to hit that sweet spot which makes Takuma bucks and cries every time.

The young lord pulls his lover down for another kiss and whispers Teruma's name directly in the man's ear. Teruma closes his eyes, letting the effect takes over him. Being inside Takuma is always the best feeling and the young lord is the best fuck of his life. Takuma's white skin is covered with sweat and blushing red in some places, except for his penis which is so blue turning closely to purple for being abandoned. He slips off Takuma's arms and guides them to touch his own erection. Takuma moans, hands stroking instinctively once they close around the hard shaft. 

Seeing Takuma desperately pulling on himself, trying to get his long due orgasm, Teruma catches those hands. "Move with me, Ue-sama."

"Ugh, no," Takuma whimpers, "I...ah...don't want to...ah,"

Teruma thrusts up sharply, "I'll tie you at the back again and leave you here."

"Ahn! Godsdammit, Teruma!" Takuma gasps and panting heavily. He throws a desperate look to his lover, "I can't...please...just fuck me... make me come...aah,"

"It's not as if I wasn't doing it already," Teruma chuckles. He leans down to steal a kiss. With both hands on either side of Takuma's hips, Teruma starts to ram deep in to his lord. Hard and fast and as deep as he can possibly go, just like what Takuma wants. The young lord moans aloud, crying and gasping desperately. His hands move with the same speed although he falters at some point because Teruma's rapid movement makes his whole body shakes and convulses.

"Anh! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Takuma screams shamelessly.

"Feels good?" Teruma grunts

"Ah! Yes! So good! You're so good! Aaaah!"

Teruma pulls out of his lover so suddenly. Takuma curses him for this and Teruma only smirks. He turns his lover around, helping him to be on all his four. Takuma doesn't think he has any strength left to support his body but surprisingly, he does. When Teruma enters him once again, Takuma leans his upper body to the floor and reaches down to take his own erection again. He whimpers and moans and cries and squeezing as hard as he can. He's so close again and praying silently that this time, this time Teruma will let him reach that peak, sending him over the edge.

The guy moves a bit slower, although still ramming in and out of Takuma with the same force. "You love this, don't you, Ue-sama? Being fucked from behind like this."

"Aaanh~ Yeesss... Ah! Ah! Terumaaaa~" His moans in to the silk carpet, trying to lift his hips as high as possible to meet Teruma's own.

"Does my cock feel good?" Teruma grunts, angling himself slightly to hit Takuma's prostate repeatedly and being squeezed so hard.

His mind already goes blank and he doesn't really catch Teruma's words but he still answers him. "You're.. ahn! Yees...your cock...ah, feels so good...inside me... ah~ Teruma, Teruma, please... I want to come..." he weeps.

"You want to come?" Teruma shifts to short thrusts again, still manage to rock Takuma's body beneath him. He gradually increases his speed, keeping Takuma close to the edge.

"Yes! YES! Fuck me! Make me come! Aah!"

He complies this time for he has enough hearing Takuma pleads and begs to him. And Takuma is squeezing so hard Teruma thinks he won't last if he keep this any longer. He places a hand on the back of Takuma's neck, slightly pinning his lover's head against the floor. His other hand grips tightly on Takuma's hip and ground him to the floor as fast and hard as he possibly can. 

"Ah, gods, you feel so damn good," Teruma grunts with labored breath, his voice almost covered by Takuma's nonstop moans and cries. He leans down, ravishing Takuma's shoulders and leave several bite marks there, "Come, Ue-sama."

And there's nothing Takuma can do but throwing himself over that edge when Teruma thrusts so deep inside him, whispering the words in to his ear. His body tauts and stops moving for a second only to jerk violently as he comes all over the fine silk carpet. His whole existence shatters as he surrenders in to that blinding white light. He doesn't realize he's screaming while doing so. Teruma holds him close during his orgasm and turning his head so he can kiss Takuma, doubling the effect of the young lord's orgasm. 

Teruma doesn't let him fully get over it, though. He quickly moves again for he needs to get his own. His penis twitches, dangerously close to being aroused again even though Takuma doesn't think it's possible after such orgasm he just had. He blinks away his cloudy vision and watches Teruma reaching his own orgasm. He moans because his body still feels so sensitive, after all.

"Ah, Ue-sama...Hmh...let me come inside..." Teruma whispers.

"Umh...no...ah, don't... come... come in my mouth, Teruma..."

With that, Teruma grunts and shoves several time inside before pulling out of Takuma's body. He pulls on Takuma's shoulder to make the man turn around and lay on his back. He positions himself over his lover; hovering his penis in front of Takuma's mouth. Takuma opens his mouth, taking the length all the way to the hilt. He sucks while his hands closes over the shaft and massaging the taut balls. Teruma holds Takuma's head firmly in place as he fuck that sweet mouth and come so hard in to the young lord's mouth.

Takuma chokes a bit and trying to pull away, just enough to give him some space to welcome the spurt of Teruma's hot seed inside his mouth. He whimpers softly, tugging on Teruma's penis until it fully spent. Takuma tries to swallow all of them down his throat, grimacing a little at the taste but some manage to trail down the corner of his mouth. Teruma wipes it with his thumb and licks it while grinning deviously.

The young lord slumps to the floor for his definitely has no more energy to even raise his head. Teruma lies beside him, nosing the back of Takuma's neck lovingly while whispering how beautiful he is. Takuma chuckles, regretting than even laughing is too much to do when his body is sore and aching all over.

"Release me, Teruma." He uses that tone again and Teruma obeys. Gently, he unbind the knots around Takuma's wrists and knees. The young lord groans as blood flows back to those places. Teruma pulls his close, offering his arm for his lover to lay his head on. Takuma kisses him on the cheek and running a finger along Teruma's sideburn. "Will you be away soon?"

Teruma rubs Takuma's upper arm and rolls his eyes, "You're the one who ordered me to go places."

"Yeah," Takuma shifts, tangling his legs with Teruma's longer ones, "Kind of regretting it now."

Teruma chuckles, "As long as we still get to do this every time I get back, I don't really mind going."

Takuma pouts, "I'm the lord so I'm going to change that. And I was really bored~"

Teruma sighs, feeling the soft gentle breeze brushes against their naked skin. It feels so nice. "Well, I'm here now and you know you won't get bored anymore," he states, kissing Takuma on the forehead.

"Hmm yeah," Takuma agrees. "I'm still going to reevaluate your job, though. Being away from you for too long is not good for me," he insists.

Teruma only smiles. He doesn't mind. Really. "Whatever you wish, Ue-sama."


End file.
